True Love Never Dies
by Strizzy
Summary: Will be Luby
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second story, and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**True Love Never Dies**

Chapter One

Abby Lockhart walked briskly into the ER. She was late, and not particularly feeling at her best; she'd had a big argument with Carter the night before, and then threw him out of her apartment. She stopped at Admit, where she was greeted by Neela:

"Hi Abby, how's it going?"

She didn't have time for this just now, so she replied, "Peachy" and wandered off to the lounge to change into her coat and pick up her stethoscope. All she wanted to do was get to work and keep busy, that way she wouldn't feel the betrayal so much. But Neela hadn't got the message from her sarcastic response to her question, and had followed her into the lounge.

"OK, you're not fooling me, I know that there is something wrong, so just tell me what it is", Neela pushed.

"Can we not talk about this just now? Please, I'll tell you what's going on when I feel ready to, but for the time being I just want to get on with my job", Abby replied.

"All right, but you know where I am if you want to talk", said Neela reluctantly, and she left the room.

Abby sighed before following her out. As she reached Admit, Morris approached her, thrusting several charts in her direction and walking away again. She looked down at the charts, realising that Morris had deliberately handed off all of the less favourable patients to her. _'Great'_, she thought, _'I get a puking kid, and an abscess requiring draining, as well as the usual sprains, fractures, cuts and bruises, typical!'_

There was no point in complaining, she was guessing that Morris had given her these cases for being late, and besides, he had done a disappearing act, so she just got on with it.

Half an hour later, she walked back into the lounge to change. She was having a bad day, which was getting worse by the minute. Her puking kid had decided to throw up all over her, so she was forced to change into scrubs. Just as she was closing her locker, she heard a voice behind her saying:

"Forgiven me yet, or are you still mad?"

It was Carter, _'perfect!'_ she thought,

"What do you think?" she replied coldly.

"I really don't see why you're being like this"

"Why shouldn't I have reacted like this? You told me last night that you are disappearing off to Africa for however long, and you didn't ask my opinion on the matter, you TOLD me!" She shouted

"What is there that I can say to you? I need to do this"

"Then my decision from last night stands, it's over, since you obviously don't care what I think or feel!"

"Well if that's how you still feel…" He tailed off,

"It is, now piss off Carter and leave me alone!" She told him.

Just then the lounge door opened and Luka Kovac walked in. He looked at the two people stood before him; Carter's face was a picture of shock, whilst Abby's was tear-stained. Carter seemed to shake himself out of his trance when he saw Luka, and quickly pushed past him and exited the lounge.

Luka looked back at Abby, and asked her if she was ok, to which she replied,

"Not really, can we talk?"

"Yes, do you want to get out of here for a while, go for a walk? I can clear it with Kerry"

"In a while, but for now can you just hold me?"

"You know I will" He told her and embraced her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Luka had moved Abby over to the couch, and sat her down, before sitting down with her and letting her wrap her arms around him and cry. She was a mess, _'Whatever Carter said to her before has left her in a bad state, she can't work like this'_, he thought.

After fifteen minutes or so, Abby had cried herself to sleep, so Luka laid her back on the couch, covered her over with a blanket, and went off in search off Kerry Weaver, County's Chief of Staff. He had a feeling that Kerry had said earlier in the shift that she would be in her office doing paperwork if anybody needed her, so he headed off in the direction of her office. He pushed the request button next to the elevator, and was waiting for it to arrive when he saw Neela and decided to fill her in on a few things:

"Hi Neela, do you think that you could make sure that nobody disturbs Abby please, she's asleep in the lounge, and I think that it's probably best that she stays that way for the time being."

"Sure, anything else?" She replied,

"Yeah, if she wakes up just tell her that I've gone up to Kerry to clear it, she'll know what you mean. I won't be long, is that all right?"

"It's fine, I'll sort it"

"Thank you" He said and entered the elevator.

A couple of minutes later he was stood outside Kerry's office. He asked her secretary whether she was in, and when she confirmed it, he asked if he could see her. As it turned out, Kerry had time to see him then, so he was in luck.

After he had explained the situation to Kerry, she gave permission for Abby to leave, and for Luka to go with her. He was instructed to make sure that she was all right, and get her home.

Luka made his way back down to the ER, via the stairs since the elevators were occupied, and found his way blocked by someone. Carter.

"What do you want Carter?" He asked,

"I need to talk to Abby" Was the given reply,

"Are you kidding? I've just had to go to talk to Kerry because Abby is in an unfit state to continue working after the discussion that you had with her earlier."

"What has she said to you about that?"

"Nothing, she was in such a state that all I could do for her was hold her while she cried herself to sleep"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes it is, now I'd love to stay and chat for longer, but I need to get Abby home now"

"What did you just say?"

"I said that I need to get Abby home, Kerry asked me to make sure that she got there ok"

"Well I can do that"

"No you can't, I think that you've done enough damage for one day John, so just let me sort it" Luka was fed up with Carter, and so he decided to walk away.

He reached Admit, and found out from Neela that Abby was still asleep in the lounge. Luka was glad that she hadn't been disturbed; because his best guess was that she probably hadn't slept all that well the night before, so she needed rest. He decided that he was just going to take her home for now; they could take a walk later on. However, he still didn't want to wake her though, so he asked Neela to help him by gathering up Abby's belongings, and grabbing his car keys and other belongings.

Meanwhile, Luka had picked Abby up, and he carried her through the ER, and out to his car. Neela opened the door, allowing Luka to settle Abby into his car. He thanked Neela, told her he would call later, and drove to Abby's apartment. Before lifting Abby out of the car, he found her keys out of her handbag so that he didn't have to fish around for them whilst carrying her.

He managed to carry her inside quite easily, which surprised him! It was still before mid-day, yet she was out cold, so he carried her to her bedroom and laid her in bed, pulling the covers up around her. He was just turning to leave the room, when he heard a small voice moan not to leave her, so he laid on the bed next to her, on top of the covers, and she snuggled into him and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, sorry it's been so long, but I'll try to update a bit more regularly now

**Chapter Three**

He couldn't sleep, had no desire to sleep; he'd only been awake for a few hours having slept through the night. Abby, though, was a different story, he didn't think that she would be waking up for a while. He felt like he could stay there all day, except he needed to move, and that meant getting up and walking around. The only problem was that him moving could disturb Abby, and that was the last thing he wanted.

He considered for a moment, studying Abby; her soft, steady, regular breathing, and decided that she was probably unlikely to wake up if he moved her. So, he carefully slipped out from underneath her and quietly left the room.

He guessed that she probably hadn't eaten properly, so he thought that he would be helpful and make her something to eat. He walked into the kitchen to discover that it was a mess, and he would have to clean up before he could start cooking anything. It was an easy enough job, so it didn't take him too long to complete, but he quickly found himself faced with another problem; an empty fridge!

'_OK'_, he thought, _'so I'll have to go to get some ingredients. Abby shouldn't wake up for a while yet, so I should have time to go out and get back before she does'._

Assuming that Abby probably wouldn't be up before he got back, he picked up her keys from the counter so that he would be able to let himself back in when he got back. Quietly he left the apartment, locked the door behind him and headed for the nearest grocery store.

Whilst he was gone, Abby began to stir. She looked around the room, not recognising at first where she was; she felt disorientated and confused. However, she quickly realised that she was back in her own apartment, in her own bed, and this confused her even more because she couldn't remember how she had got there. The last thing that she remembered was having a huge argument with Carter in the Doctors' Lounge at work, and then crying in Luka's arms, so how did she get home?

Thinking that maybe she would find some answers elsewhere, she left her bedroom. She was alone; there was nobody else in the apartment, not that she had actually thought that anyone would be. Her throat felt dry, so she headed to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water, and was really surprised to find it spotlessly clean. Now she was really confused, because she was sure that she had just thrown all of her pots in the sink and not cleaned any of the counters; she had been so pissed off with Carter the night before that she couldn't be bothered to do anything.

She looked on the counter, and found that her bag was there; so whoever had brought her home had brought her belongings back as well. As an afterthought she decided to check through her bag, to find that her keys were missing. _'Wait'_, she thought, _'that can't be right, why would they be missing?'_

However, she didn't have much time to dwell on this thought as she heard her apartment door open. Not knowing what to expect, she rushed into the room and found herself face to face with Luka. He was carrying several bags of food, and held out her keys for her to take. She crossed the room and took the keys from him.

"What the hell has happened here?" She asked,

"You don't remember?" He replied,

"Well, the last thing I remember is arguing with Carter again, and then crying in your arms."

"You cried yourself to sleep, so I asked Neela to keep an eye on you and went to talk to Kerry. She gave you the rest of the day off, and told me to bring you home and make sure that you were ok. I brought you home and put you to bed. You woke up briefly, don't you remember, and asked me to stay with you, so I did. But I couldn't sleep, so I got up and cleaned the kitchen; I was going to cook you something, but then I found that you had no food in your fridge, so I left to get some groceries." He finished, holding up the bags of food.

"Thank you so much Luka, but you don't have to do that," She said

"But I want to," He replied, "And I haven't eaten yet anyway, so come on, lets rustle something up."

"OK," she replied, and helped him to carry the shopping bags into the kitchen.

Luka cooked for the two of them, and then they talked a bit whilst they were eating. Once they had finished, he took the plates to the sink, and he washed them as Abby dried. When they had completed that task, Luka said to Abby:

"How about we take that walk now?"

"Sounds good," She replied, since she felt that she needed to talk, and she knew that Luka would listen to her…

A/N: Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

They both grabbed their coats and headed out of the door. Luka sensed that Abby wanted to talk, but he didn't push her, knowing that she would share her thoughts when she was ready. He also hung back a bit, letting her decide where she wanted to go, where she felt comfortable, whilst also giving her space to think about what she was going to say.

Abby led Luka through the park and down alongside a river. Eventually, she sat down on a bench looking out over the water, and Luka sat down next to her. She sat quietly for a few minutes, deep in thought, before speaking:

"Carter sprung it on me last night that he's going to Africa and he doesn't know how long for. He never asked me what I thought about it, which tells me that he has no respect for either my opinions or me. He wouldn't listen to a word I had to say last night, so I threw him out of my apartment."

"And this morning?" He questioned.

"I was late, and then when I did get in, Morris gave me the worst patients he could find on the rack as punishment for being late. One of these patients, a kid, decided to vomit all over me, so I had to go back to the lounge to change. Whilst I was doing that, Carter crept up behind me and asked me if I had forgiven him, and when I implied that I hadn't, he told me that he didn't see why I was acting in the way I was. I told him exactly why, and then shouted at him to piss off, which is when you entered the lounge." She replied.

"Well after that, you cried yourself to sleep, and I left you on the couch in the lounge and told Neela to keep an eye on you, whilst I went to see Kerry. On my way back, I bumped into Carter as well, or rather he bumped into me."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk to you, so I told him that he couldn't because you were in an unfit state to even work from his previous discussion with you. So then he seemed worried about what you had said to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he asked me what you had said about that discussion and he looked flustered, but I just told him that you'd told me nothing because you had cried yourself to sleep. I don't think he believed me though because his response was 'Oh, is that so?' and he said it really sarcastically. I just told him that I had to go because I was taking you home, which he wasn't happy about, and insisted that he could do that, but I told him that he'd done enough damage for one day and walked away." Luka explained,

"Wow! Anyone would have thought that he was jealous of you,"

"That thought did cross my mind, but I don't know what reason he has to be so, we're friends." He said,

"Yeah we are," Abby replied.

She held her hand out to him, and he took it. They just sat there for a while, enjoying the silence. When it began to get dark, Luka stood up, and pulled Abby up too, and they started walking back towards Abby's apartment.

By the time they got there, it was dark. They entered the block and made their way up to Abby's apartment. When they got there, they found that someone was waiting outside of her door, he turned round, it was Carter…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Don't own anything, thank you for your reviews

**Chapter Five**

Abby let go of Luka's hand and took a few steps towards Carter,

"Why the hell are you here?" She asked coldly,

"I need to make you understand," He replied,

"Understand what? Why you want to go, or why you don't have enough respect for me to have actually consulted me before you made the decision?"

"Oh, I see what's going on here," He said with a smug look on his face,

"What on earth are you talking about now?" She asked, confused.

"It's not taken long for you to take my place here has it?" Said Carter accusingly, looking at Luka.

"I'm sorry, what are you trying to imply?" Asked Abby, "That I've moved on to someone else less than a day after breaking up with you?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Abby," He replied,

"I can't believe that you can even think that of me, you really don't know me at all do you?" She said,

"Oh I do, believe me!"

"I really don't know what I ever saw in you! Luka and I, we're just friends,"

"Well you looked pretty cosy before,"

"So what Carter! He's my best friend, and we went out for a walk together, is that a crime these days?"

"You were holding hands,"

"And? Since when did that mean anything? No, don't answer that, just get out of here Carter, go to Africa, and stay there forever for all I care!"

Abby unlocked and opened her apartment door, and stepped inside, looking back out, she called:

"Come on Luka,"

Luka walked past Carter, but was grabbed from behind and turned around to face him again;

"I know that she's lying," Carter said,

"Oh my god! You really are jealous aren't you?" Luka retorted,

"So what if I am? She's my girlfriend, I have every right to be."

"But you aren't, so you don't. And as she said before, I'm her best friend, so just leave her alone now, she's had enough."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because I know what she wants and how she feels about this whole situation; she told me everything earlier. And in case you haven't noticed, she's said everything that she wants and needs to say, and she has gone, so just do her a favour and leave now." Luka warned,

"Do you a favour you mean!" Carter insisted,

"I don't have to listen to this again," Replied Luka and walked into Abby's apartment and shut the door, leaving Carter outside on his own.

"Has he gone?" Abby asked Luka once he had shut the door,

"I don't know, but I've made it perfectly clear that neither of us has anything more to say to him," Luka replied, noticing that Abby had tears on her face again.

He held his arms out to her, and she quickly wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. He held her close, rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head whilst she was crying into his chest. He lifted her up, carried her over to the couch, and sat down, while she maintained her position.

"Hey, it's ok Abby, he won't bother you again, come on, you'll be fine, and I'll be here for you, as will Neela and all of your other friends," He soothed, still rubbing her back,

"Can you stay with me tonight please, I don't want to be alone, not now," She asked, lifting her head up off of his chest, and looking him in the eye.

"You know I will," He replied, and pulled her back into his embrace.

"Thank you," She said, returning his embrace.

After a while, Abby yawned, which didn't go unnoticed by Luka, who said:

"Come on, time for you to go to bed!"

"All right Mr. Bossy, I guess I am kinda tired!" She replied, standing up and starting for her bedroom. As she was about to open the door, she looked around to find Luka still sat on the couch, looking back at her:

"What are you doing?" She asked him,

"Sleeping on the couch," He replied,

"Don't be daft, you can't sleep on the couch, you're too tall," She observed,

"I'll be fine," He insisted,

"No you won't," She told him, "Come on, you can sleep in my bed,"

"I'm not kicking you out of your own bed,"

"Who said anything about that, I'll be sleeping in there too, now come on,"

"Ok," He conceded, and followed her into her bedroom.

Abby snuggled down amongst the blankets, before moving closer to Luka, who had got into the other side of the bed. She laid her head against his chest and went to sleep. He wrapped his arms around her before doing the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning, Abby woke up with her head on someone's chest, and being held protectively by someone's arms. She looked up to find that the someone was Luka. _'Luka?' _She thought, _'Did I sleep with Luka?'_ She was completely confused, until she remembered a couple of seconds later what had really happened. _'Of course, I had that other big argument with Carter because I came back from that walk with Luka and we were holding hands. And then Luka got rid of him and came in. Oh my God! I can't believe that I cried into his chest twice yesterday, how embarrassing! I told him not to leave me alone, and he offered to sleep on the couch, that was cute of him. But I told him to come and share my bed, which is what's going on here. I have wanted this for so long, even waking up with Carter wasn't as good as this. I love Luka. Hang on a minute I love him? Oh my God, I love him!'_

"Good morning!" Luka's voice pulled Abby out of her thoughts,

"Morning," She replied,

"How are you feeling now?" He asked,

"Better, I guess,"

"Good, are you on today?"

"No, you?"

"No, you want to do something?"

"Sounds good,"

"Ok, well do you want to move?" He asked,

"Not just yet," She replied, since she was perfectly happy to remain in that position for as long as possible; they may not be together, but she was really enjoying lying with her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, she felt content.

Unbeknownst to Abby however, Luka was feeling the same way. _'Wow! I never thought that this would happen again, ever. This is just so nice, snuggled up in bed with Abby on a day off, I just love the closeness that there is when we're like this, the contact. I love being with her, I love her. Whoa! Slow down Luka, you'll scare her off if you keep thinking like that. You may love her, but does she love you, and besides, she only just broke up with Carter.'_

"Are you ok?" Abby asks him,

"Yeah, just thinking," He replied, shaking himself out of his thoughts,

"About what?"

"About what Carter would say if he saw us like this!" He lied,

"Well if he got the wrong idea about us spending time together and holding hands, then I don't dare imagine how he would view this,"

"My point exactly, knowing Carter he would probably broadcast it to the hospital that you're some kind of cheating slag, and that I'm, well I don't know, he'd probably just kill me for stealing 'his girlfriend' as he put it last night."

"When did he say that?"

"After you'd gone in, he told me that he didn't believe what you had told him, so I put it to him that he was jealous. The response that I got was 'so what if I am? She's my girlfriend, I have every right to be',"

"I can't believe the cheek of that man, what part of 'it's over' does he struggle to understand?"

"I know, and that was about the time I told him to do you a favour and sling his hook, his comeback for that one was 'do you a favour you mean', I'd had enough and just walked away, so I don't actually know whether he left last night, for all I know he could still be sat outside your door where I left him."

"Please don't even suggest that. If he is I'll ignore him, and if he decides to say anything at work, who are they going to believe? They all heard the argument that we had in the lounge, and saw the state that I was in. They all know that Kerry told you take me home and look after me; they all saw you carry me out. They all know that you are my best friend, and they all know me as a person, as they do you too. They won't believe Carter because neither of us would do something like that and they all know that." Abby said firmly, trying to believe it herself,

"You're right," Luka replied, "We're not like that,"

Abby tried to hide the disappointed look that crossed her face, but she couldn't conceal it quickly enough, and Luka noticed it:

"What's wrong?" He asked…


End file.
